Cruel venganza
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Sasuke ha encontrado el punto débil de Itachi y no duduará en usarlo en su contra... ItaDei *completo*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hej, hvordan gar det? (danés)**

**Me again!!! Este ff esta dedicado a mi querida Sailor-sempai, gracias por enseñarme a escribir lemon no te defraudare TT-TT, jem, jem.. bueno este es un ItaDei, también meti a otro de mis personajes favoritos, Sasuke!!*¬* pero como el villano de la historia. Es yaoi y obviamente contiene lemon¬¬ (espero y me salga bien sino sempai me matara^^u) y una cosa más, en mi historia Sasori ya se murió (ni modo TT-TT). Que lo disfrutes Sailor-sempai!!! XD**

**Cruel venganza**

Cerca de la guarida Akatsuki, se hallaban dos jóvenes en un claro del bosque, disfrutando de su tiempo libre ya que no había misiones que cumplir. Estaban sentados recargados en sus espaldas, relajándose con la tranquilidad que el lugar les ofrecía.

- Ahh… -suspiro uno de ellos- Será mejor que nos vallamos, si llegamos tarde Pein se enojará… -

- Y qué?, que se enoje… nos dio el día libre y si todavía no quiero regresar no lo haré… -contesto el otro- Además, estoy muy bien aquí… -recargándose más a la espalda de su compañero

- Jajaja… muy gracioso, pero ya vámonos, no quiero que me reclame luego –se puso de pie y dio unos pasos, pero la mano del otro le detuvo y le regreso hasta que este cayo sobre el.

- Y que tal si mejor aprovechamos un poco más el tiempo? –con una sonrisa picarona

- Jeje… no seas necio… -antes de decir algo más el pelinegro lo beso apasionadamente para luego abrir un poco la capa de su compañero y besar su cuello- Ahhh… Itachi… -gemía el otro mientras el Uchiha acariciaba su cuerpo por debajo de la capa.

El mayor giro para quedar encima y tener una posición más cómoda mientras seguía besando y acariciando al joven rubio. Y cuando estuvo a punto de bajarle los pantalones y llegar más lejos la mano de este le detuvo haciendo que frunciera el seño de manera un tanto molesta.

- Qué sucede? –mirándolo un poco confuso

- Esto… si quiero hacerlo contigo, pero aún no me siento listo… podemos esperar? –

- … Esta bien, como quieras –levantándose

- Estas enojado? –miro a su compañero un poco preocupado, el pelinegro lo miro y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, luego le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos para luego unir sus labios en un beso lento y lleno de amor. Una vez terminado el beso sonrieron y caminaron de regreso a la guarida pero ninguno de ellos se percato de que había alguien que los había estado espiando desde hace mucho y había contemplado aquella muestra de afecto.

- Perfecto… -río por lo bajo- Ahora me vengare de ti de una vez por todas y lo mejor de todo… será en donde más te duela… Itachi… -su mirada y su sonrisa se llenaron de pura maldad.

---

Una vez en la cueva…

- Dónde estaban?... –dirigiéndose hacia sus dos compañeros- Deidara, el jefe te ha estado buscando desde hace un buen rato, creo que esta furioso… -

- Ah, gracias Hidan… -dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación del jefe y al llegar toco la puerta y entro

- Ya era hora… dónde estabas? –pregunto Pein desde su escritorio

- Esto… yo… -nadie en la organización sabía de su amorío con el Uchiha aunque varios sospechaban, el era un asesino igual que los demás y no era prudente que se supiera de sus lazos con Itachi… no era que sintiera vergüenza, sino que se dice que los lazos de cualquier tipo no solo fortalecen, sino tambien debilitan.

- Bueno no importa, como sea… tu próxima misión será asesinar al feudal del país de la niebla, partirás mañana temprano e iras con Tobi… tienen tres días como máximo para completar la misión, entendido? –Pein era muy exigente en cuanto a misiones

- Entendido, no se preocupe… -dio media vuelta y se retiro en busca de Tobi para informarle de su misión y de paso para que este le preparara algo de comer.

El resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno, al menos para ellos…

Itachi y Kisame sentados en la sala jugando cartas, Hidan y Kakuzu discutiendo como era ya de costumbre, Zetsu en la cocina buscando algo que comer, Deidara tratando de hacer explotar a Tobi por llamar boba a su forma de arte y Pein y Konan revisando los papeles de las próximas misiones. Una tarde normal… sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se percato de la silueta fuera de la guarida que los vigilaba celosamente…

---

Deidara y Tobi habían salido muy temprano esa mañana, el rubio comenzó a moldear un ave de arcilla así el viaje sería más corto y más cómodo. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, los dos subieron al ave y se fueron. Su misión no era nada difícil así que solo les tomaría dos días.

A lo lejos divisaron la aldea de la niebla y para no llamar la atención decidieron descender y continuar a pie. Una vez que estuvieron cerca de la entrada se escondieron de tras de unos arbustos para planear su ataque.

- Entendiste Tobi? –

- Si! Tobi ser un buen chico!... Sempai? Luego podemos ir a comer dango? –

- Si, si, pero primero lo primero –

- A la orden sempai!! –

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo como devastador. Deidara atacaba desde el aire con su técnica C1 mientras Tobi se encargaba de los nijas por debajo, hasta llegar a la morada del gran feudal. Sin dificultad alguna entraron y le asesinaron, todo en un día.

Les había llegado la noche y como se sentían un poco cansados tendrían que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

- A qui estaremos bien –dijo el rubio mientras entraban en una pequeña cueva cerca del bosque

- Tobi ser un buen chico así que a dormir!! –decía el enmascarado mientras improvisaba una cama con su capa y se tendía en ella- Buenas noches sempai! –dándose la vuelta dispuesto a dormir

- Si, como digas… -haciendo lo mismo, una vez que se recostó en el piso fijo su mirada a la entrada de su temporal escondite y observaba el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas- Ahhh… suspiro melancólico- _Me pregunto que estarás haciendo Itachi…? _–se pregunto mentalmente y luego de un rato se durmió.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se durmieron y sin poder percibirlo una silueta entro sigilosamente a la cueva hasta quedar parado frente al rubio quien dormía plácidamente. Extendió su mano hacia el pero antes de llegar a tocarlo…

- Mmmm… se quejo el enmascarado haciendo que aquella sombra saliera de la cueva

- Demonios! –murmuro lleno de coraje- Mejor esperare hasta mañana… -

---

Muy temprano por la mañana el rubio y el enmascarado tenían todo preparado para partir de regreso a la guarida y así lo hicieron. El rubio creo un gran ave de arcilla y se fueron en el, no les faltaba mucho para llegar cuando de la nada una bola de fuego le dio de lleno al ave haciendo que callera en picada al suelo junto con sus dos pasajeros.

- Pero que de…!! –el rubio

- Sempai cuidado!!! –el enmascarado logro agachar al rubio justo antes de que otra bola de fuego les fuera lanzada.

- Sal de una vez por todas!!! –grito enojado el rubio mientras adoptaba su posición de pelea y miraba hacia los lados buscando a su agresor, escucho unos arbustos moverse y rápidamente hizo un pequeño insecto de arcilla y lo lanzo hacia el lugar e hizo la orden para que explotara.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente y de ella salió la figura que desde hace tiempo los había estado observando.

- No puede ser… tu eres… -el rubio tenía los ojos bien abiertos- Uchiha Sasuke! –dijo finalmente

- Ah… veo que me conoces –río- Prepárate para pelear! –fue lo único que dijo para después abalanzarse sobre el rubio y el enmascarado.

- No se preocupe sempai! Yo lo detendré! –

- No me estorbes! –gruño el Uchiha y soltó un golpe al enmascarado que afortunadamente logro esquivar y trato de devolverle el golpe.

Deidara no se quedaba atrás y trataba de ayudar a su compañero con sus explosiones, pero gracias al Sharingan Sasuke lograba anticipar sus movimientos. Logro golpear a Tobi dejándolo en el suelo unos momentos y luego ataco a Deidara.

La pelea duro no más de una hora y ya habían agotado casi todas sus fuerzas.

- Jejeje… este será el último ataque… -dijo el Uchiha muy seguro de si mismo

- Así?! Eso ya lo veremos! –el rubio mientras preparaba otra de sus técnicas, sin embargo antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, un clon de sombras apareció detrás y ataco con su espada.

- Sempaiii!!!! –grito el enmascarado quitando al rubio del camino y recibiendo el golpe, la espada le atravesó cerca del estómago y cayo al piso semiinconsciente.

- Tobi!! Maldito pagaras por esto!! –

- Yo no lo creo… -dijo burlonamente

- Eh…? –de nuevo un clon estaba detrás de el y lo sujeto de los brazos inmovilizándolo- Ahh!! Suéltame!! –trataba de zafarse pero era imposible, Sasuke se acerco hasta quedar justo frente a el y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos.

- Parece que he ganado… -

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Deidara

- Sempai… -susurro Tobi mientras veía toda la escena sin poder moverse.

---

En la guarida Akatsuki…

- Ya han pasado dos días… por qué no han regresado? –Itachi que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la entrada del lugar- Acaso habrá pasado algo malo? –

- Itachi! El jefe quiere informarnos de nuestra nueva misión! –Kisame desde adentro

- Eh…?! Si , ya… -no pudo terminar la oración ya que a lo lejos diviso la figura del enmascarado que se dirigía a la cueva- Tobi! –grito con emoción y sus demás compañeros salieron

- Vaya, esta vez si se tardaron… -decía Hidan

- De seguro estuvieron tirando el dinero por ahí! –Kakuzu

- Un momento… -Kisame- Solo veo a Tobi, Dónde esta Deidara? –

El Uchiha al escuchar esto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Es verdad… -Hidan mirando a Tobi a lo lejos- Pero que dem…! –

- Q-qué sucede Hidan? –el pelinegro que no se atrevía a mirar

- Tobi esta cubierto de sangre! –exclamo Kakuzu, sin más sus compañeros corrieron hacia Tobi, este no pudo continuar más y cayo de frente en el piso.

- Tobi! Qué demonios paso!? –Kisame quien lo levantaba

- N-nos ataco… y se lo llevo… se llevo a Sempai… -casi no podía hablar, llevaba un largo rato caminando y había perdido mucha sangre

- De que estas hablando?! Quién fue el que los atacó?! –Hidan

- Uchiha… Sasuke… -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Itachi sintió morir cuando escucho que Deidara se encontraba en manos de su hermano y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de su rubio siendo torturado o tal vez asesinado, no lo soporto y soltó lágrimas. Sabía que Sasuke tramaba una venganza contra el, pero nunca se imagino que involucraría a su gran amor.

- Sasuke… juro que te matare si llegas a hacerle algo… -estaba desecho pero al mismo tiempo una gran ira se apodero de el- Juro que te mataré!... –

Continuara XD

**Yush!! Que tal? os gusto? Ojala y si :D**

**En el prox cap habrá lemon de SasuDei… Ah! Y por cierto (se me paso comentar n nu) en mi historia Deidara y Sasuke tienen la misma edad, solo que MI Deidy es un poquito más bajo (KYAAA!! XD) y bueno Tobi… Tobi es Tobi y nada más!!òó**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap, sayonara!!!! **

**Y si quieren leer el lemon de SasuDei, no se les olvide dejar reviews jeje^^… (es enserio¬¬)**


	2. Cap 2

**Arigato por los reviews n n!! Esta es la conti espero y os guste…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 2**

- Ahhh… dónde estoy…? -se quejo el rubio abriendo lentamente los ojos

- En el escondite Uchiha… -hablo con voz ronca y tranquila

- ¡…! –el rubio abrió los ojos rápidamente posando sus orbes azules sobre su captor- Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! Suéltame!! –trato de moverse pero sus manos y piernas estaban atadas además estaba tendido en el piso

- Cállate!! –lo tomo con violencia del cabello y este gimió de dolor- Soy el único hablará, entiendes?!! –acerco su rostro al del rubio- Lo único que quiero es vengarme de Itachi… -

El rubio abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no entendía nada…

- Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?... –

- Mi amor… -el rubio se exalto- Aún no lo entiendes?... No tengo pensado matar a Itachi… -

- Entonces… que es lo qué quieres?... –

- Lo hare sufrir… quiero verlo destrozado… y para eso, te necesito… -lo miro lleno de maldad

- No puede ser… -había entendido las intenciones del Uchiha, había visto su relación con el pelinegro, lo sabía todo…

Sasuke rio por lo bajo y soltó el cabello del rubio, se alejo unos pasos y luego saco su katana. Empuño su espada y la acerco al cuello de Deidara pero antes de cortarle el cuello una perversa idea le paso por la cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

- Pensándolo bien… tengo mejores planes para ti… -

- Eh…? –

- Ya me lo puedo imaginar… Itachi querrá morir cuando se entere… -su rostro se lleno de pura maldad y se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del rubio

- En que estas pensando?! –

- En realidad quieres saber?... –dijo burlonamente y giro el cuerpo del rubio dejándolo boca arriba, acto seguido se coloco encima y le arranco la capa de Akatsuki

- Suéltame!!! Qué me vas a hacer?!!... Déjame!!! –trataba de apartar al Uchiha

- No me pongas las cosas más difíciles! –

- No!!! Aléjate!!!... Itachi!!!!!! –

- Grita cuanto quieras, nadie te va a escuchar –rio- Te pondré las cosas fáciles… -con sus manos formo unos sellos e hizo presente el Sharingan en sus ojos

- Ahhh!! Mi cuerpo!... No puedo moverme… -Deidara se quedo paralizado automáticamente

- Jejeje… Ahora si… divirtámonos mi querida preciosidad… -

- No!! Por favor, no!! –soltó lágrimas

Sasuke desato sus pies para así poder colocarse entre sus piernas. Le quito la camisa azul que llevaba mientras el igual se desnudaba, primero le quito por completo la ropa al rubio y se quedo observando el cuerpo desnudo de Deidara bajo el suyo.

- Wow! Tienes un cuerpo exquisito... Maldito Itachi, Por qué siempre obtienes lo mejor?... -lamio el cuello de Deidara haciendo que se estremeciera- Incluso sabes bien… -rio cínicamente

- Por favor!! Déjame!! -

- Si, así, vamos... Cuanto más supliques más aumentara mi deseo… -decía mientras recorría el cuello del rubio y acto seguido bajando por su pecho, para pasar a lamer el contorno de su ombligo.

**-** Ahhh… -no pudo evitar gemir- Ahhh! Por favor... –estaba quedando afónico, no podía gritar ni dejar de gemir por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

**-** Bueno… creo que ya disfrutaste demasiado, ahora es mi turno… -se incorporo un poco para poder bajar un poco sus pantalones, dejando expuesto su miembro totalmente erecto- Estas listo…? –pregunto descaradamente como esperando un si por respuesta. Sin mucho esfuerzo levanto las piernas de Deidara y las coloco sobre sus hombros.

**- **Por favor… no… -ya no puede aguantar más la situación y un rio de lágrimas desciende por sus mejillas hasta chocar con el suelo.

Sin importarle las suplicas del rubio, cogió su excitado miembro y se coloco en la entrada virgen del rubio y empujo lentamente adentrándose por completo de una sola estocada

- Ahhhhhh!!!! Nooo!!!! Me duele!!!! Para por favor!!!! –grito con todas su fuerzas, sintiendo como su interior era desgarrado cruel mente y comenzó a sangrar

- Ahhh… -gimió Sasuke- Esto es maravilloso! -

El Uchiha no pudo contenerse y comenzó a embestirlo salvaje mente sin importarle el daño que le causaba al rubio, concentrado en su propio placer.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, el rubio ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar o suplicar, aunque trato de mover su cuerpo fue en vano y lo único que recibió al intentarlo fue un golpe por parte del Uchiha menor…

Cuando el clímax estaba cerca las embestidas por parte del pelinegro bajaron su intensidad hasta que por fin llego a su límite.

- AHHH!!!… -grito Deidara

- AHHHH!!!! –gimió Sasuke llenando con su esencia el delicado cuerpo del rubio

Haciendo amago de sus ultimas fuerza salió del cuerpo del rubio y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración. Deidara ya había recuperado la movilidad pero aun así no se movió, estaba destrozado.

- Eres fabuloso… me alegra haber sido el primero… tal vez termine matando a Itachi y me quede contigo… -dijo lamiendo la oreja de Deidara. Se levanto sin pudor alguno y tomo sus ropas luego tomo las del rubio y se vistió así mismo para después hacer lo mismo con Deidara.

- Ven… te llevare a tu nueva habitación –dijo extendiéndole una mano

- … -Deidara no podía hablar y su mirada estaba perdida

Sasuke rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio y lo cargo en brazos hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones del lugar.

- Que descanses… -rio el muy sin vergüenza para luego cerrar la puerta e irse

Deidara no soporto más y rompió en llanto, se sentía tan sucio y sentía tanta vergüenza de si mismo. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su parte íntima aun sangraba, trato de incorporarse pero el más mínimo de sus movimientos le producía un dolor punzante y opto por quedarse así.

- Por qué…? –susurro levemente- Por qué así…? –las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suave colchón- Itachi… -fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido, su cuerpo había buscado un instintivo letargo para curarse de la mala experiencia vivida.

---

En la guarida Akatsuki…

- A dónde vas?! –habló Pein

- Voy a buscarlo… no lo soporto más… -Itachi dirigiéndose a la entrada

Pein lo miro con suma preocupación. Pero no hizo nada para evitar que se fuera, no podía pero tampoco dejaría al Uchiha solo.

- Hidan, Kakuzu… vayan con el… -

- Esta bien… -asintieron los dos y se fueron detrás del pelinegro

Después de que Tobi contara lo sucedido, la actitud del Uchiha se volvió desesperante, no necesito decirle a sus compañeros el por qué, ya todo estaba claro.

- _Maldito Sasuke… si le hiciste algo, juro que te matare! No me importa que seas mi hermano!_ –pensaba Itachi mientras sorteaba las ramas de los árboles

- Itachi… -hablo el peliblanco- Dónde se supone que buscaremos? –

- … -no respondió, sabía muy bien donde buscar… su corazón le decía donde…

Hidan miro a Kakuzu y este le asintió, indicándole que no había nada de que preocuparse y continuaron su camino detrás del Uchiha.

- _Espera un poco más… iré a rescatarte… solo espera…_ -Itachi

Continuara XD

**Un poquito corto pero bueno… **

**Yosh! Que tal, salió bien el lemon?O.O**

**Bien, ahora solo esperen el sig cap^^ tal vez sea el último o tal vez no, pero habrá más lemon XD y tal vez tarde un poquito en trepar lo demás^^u… es que tengo una historia más en proceso y pus, ya saben…**

**Pero les prometo que pronto las tendrán, estoy empezando un ff de *Horro* (lo he estado planeando desde hace mucho Ù.Ú) igual puede que tarde un poquito jeje… **

**Entonces… Sayonara Mina-san nos vemos luego!! Y no olviden un review!! :3**


	3. Cap 3

**Gomen por la demora, he tenido demasiado trabajo en la uni en serio!! ¬¬**

**Además de que tarde un poco en terminar este fic ya que se me fue la pinza por un momento, hasta que regreso Jejeje :D**

**Y mucha sgracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz TT-TT**

**Bien, que lo disfruten!!! **

**Cap 3**

**POVS Itachi**

_Sentado en mi habitación… pensando __entre__cuatro__ paredes… ahora soy un ser humano, falto de ilusiones. La depresión y el estrés están marcados sobre mi rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza…_

_Cada noche, cada día… desenado estar ahí en tus brazos…_

_Los recuerdos no alivian el dolor interior… solo lo aumentan…_

_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca, en momentos silenciosos… imaginando que estas aquí…  
Suelto lágrimas al recordar tu rostro… veo tu sonrisa… todos los recuerdos tan queridos de lo que vivimos…_

_Baje la guardia unos momentos… y te perdí… te perdí para siempre… _

**End POVS Itachi**

Corría rápidamente hacia la entrada del lugar, llevaba más de un día en movimiento, su mente solo le ordenaba a su cuerpo moverse y rescatar a como de lugar a su amor. Llegó a la puerta y entró, les llevaba gran ventaja a sus dos compañeros y no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

- Itachi! –llamo el peliblanco

- Rápido Hidan! –Kakuzu que estaba unos pasos adelante

Ambos escucharon un fuerte sonido provenir del lugar y aumentaron su velocidad, al entrar solo vieron la figura de Itachi. El pelinegro había roto una puerta de puro coraje.

- Demonios!! –el pelinegro

- Itachi, qué sucede? –pregunto Kakuzu al notar el estado de su compañero mientras Hidan recorría con la vista el lugar.

- No están!! Deidara no esta!! –estaba desesperado

- Itachi, cálmate! No lograras nada así! –Kakuzu tomándolo por el brazo y tratando de calmarlo

- K-Kakuzu… -murmuro Hidan, el moreno volvió la cara hacia su compañero y noto que este se había quedado inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos. Fijo la vista hacia donde el peliblanco veía y de igual forma se quedo.

- Qué están viendo? –pregunto el pelinegro e hizo lo mismo- No… -dijo con voz quebrada

Frente ellos había una pared y en esta había algo escrito:

**Demasiado lento…**

El pelinegro cayo de rodillas y soltó lágrimas, aquellas palabras estaban escritas con sangre, la sangre se su rubio. Sasuke sabía que el no tardaría en buscarlo y dejo el lugar.

- Deidara… -susurro el Uchiha mayor

Fuera del refugio, Sasuke llevaba en brazos a Deidara quien estaba inconsciente y reía descaradamente mientras veía sufrir a su hermano.

- Te dije que sufrirías bastardo… -miro al rubio en sus brazos- Y sufrirás aun más… -dicho esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

---

- Mmm… -se quejaba el rubio mientras abría lentamente los ojos

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas –hablo Sasuke haciendo que Deidara tratara de incorporarse rápidamente pero sintió dolor en uno de sus brazos- Perdona la herida, pero era necesario –

En efecto, el rubio tenía una cortada en el brazo derecho, no muy profunda pero dolorosa.

- Por favor… ya déjame… -le suplico

- Eso no se va a poder… te probé y me encantaste… por nada del mundo pienso dejarte ir… -

El rubio sintió las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos y agacho la mirada. Ante esto el pelinegro solo rio y se acerco a el hasta abrazarlo, Deidara trato de zafarse del agarre pero solo hizo enfurecer al Uchiha y este lo golpeo.

- Joder! No puedes fingir aunque sea un momento?! –estaba muy furioso, el muy cínico quería que el rubio respondiera a sus caricias y se olvidara por completo de Itachi. Deidara temblaba y lloraba, se sentía tan vulnerable que se avergonzaba.

- Como quieras… te dejare un rato para que pienses las cosas… -caminando hacia la puerta- Y cuando regrese será mejor que tengas en cuenta lo que te conviene… -salió y cerró la puerta

El rubio estaba aterrorizado, no tenía arcilla con que defenderse y su fuerza física no le ayudaba en nada… solo podía valerse de su ingenio para escapar a esa situación y el que Itachi lograra encontrarlos aunque eso pareciera muy distante…

Después de un rato Sasuke regreso a la habitación del rubio. Ahora se encontraban en una cabaña abandonada en un claro del bosque, era sencilla pero cualquier intento de escape era frustrado por el ágil pelinegro.

- Ya has pensado bien las cosas? –pregunto mientras observaba al rubio sentado en la cama y acercándose a el- Ya sabes lo que te conviene? –

- … -Deidara le evito la mirada unos momentos y luego hablo- S-si… Sasuke-sama… -

- Sasuke-sama? –se sorprendió- Me encanta que me digas así… -rió para después atraer al rubio hacia si de la cintura y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos- Ahora si nos entendemos… -ronroneo en el cuello de este. Deidara se tenso un momento pero después relajo el cuerpo y rodeo el cuello del Uchiha menor.

- Así me gusta… ahora bésame –ordeno, el rubio no puso pero alguno y obedeció, el beso fue lento y placentero, al menos para Sasuke. Una vez terminado el beso separo un poco al rubio y lo empujo lentamente a la cama, luego se coloco encima y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo, cosa que aprovecho el rubio y extendió una de sus manos hasta agarrar un vaso de cristal sobre una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

Deidara estrello el vaso en la cabeza del pelinegro rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. El otro gimió de dolor y el rubio lo empujo para después salir corriendo del lugar, llegó a la puerta y cuando la abrió…

- Conque tratabas de engañarme!! –Sasuke quien empujo al rubio haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso- Creíste que podrías escapar?! Pues estas muy equivocado!! –

- P-pero cómo supiste… -levantándose tan rápido como podía

- Idiota!! –propinándole una bofetada y girándole la cara- Tengo el Sharingan, lo recuerdas?! –

El rubio se tambaleo un poco y coloco su mano en su mejilla dirigiéndole una mirada temerosa al pelinegro, su respiración se volvía agitada y podía sentir el sabor metálico resbalar por su labio.

Sasuke lo tomo con violencia por los brazos y lo beso salvajemente, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre del labio partido del rubio y excitándose por ello. Paro el beso y en un ágil movimiento lo cargo en su hombro rumbo a la habitación.

- No!! Suéltame!! –pataleaba en vano

- Cállate!! Te enseñare a obedecer!! –lo tiro a la cama y se montó en el, arrancándole la ropa literalmente y besando su cuerpo

- NOOO!!! BASTA!!! –gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse- ITACHIIII!!!!!!! –soltó lágrimas

---

Mientras tanto…

- Deidara… dónde estas…? –decía entre llanto el Uchiha mayor

- Itachi… -el peliblanco

- Lo mato, estoy seguro… -llevándose las manos al rostro

- No pienses eso… estoy seguro que sigue vivo… -tratando de consolarlo, la noche los había alcanzado y tuvieron que buscar refugio en una cueva cercana

- Tienes razón… -secando sus lágrimas- Tengo que encontrarlo… -mostrando una vacía sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, los tres salían del escondite pero un grupo de ANBUS los ataco sorpresivamente.

- Joder! Por qué ahora?! –Hidan quien esquivaba unos shurinkens- Kakuzu! –

- Itachi! Vete, sigue buscando! –Kakuzu que comenzaba a atacar

- Pero…! –

- Vete!! –Hidan

Itachi se dio la media vuelta y huyo de ahí, por un lado se sentía mal por dejar a sus amigos, pero sabía que no podían ganarles y por otro su deseo por encontrar al rubio incrementaba más y más.

---

- Ahh… -suspiro complacido- Cada vez es mejor que la anterior… -Sasuke estaba tendido en la cama y Deidara se encontraba pegado a la cabecera, estaba encogido y rodeando sus temblorosos e inseguros hombros con las manos, en un instintivo acto de protección, y su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con un sabana.

Sasuke giro la cabeza y río al ver en aquel estado al rubio, sin importarle nada se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente, Deidara emitió un leve chillido ante tal acción.

- Bien, iré a buscar algo para comer… y te advierto una cosa… -afilando los ojos- Si intentas algo de nuevo… te va a pesar… -sin decir más dio vuelta y se marcho

Deidara no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, ya no podía con el dolor y la humillación, lo único que deseaba era morirse. Incluso llegó a pensar que Itachi le había olvidado pero se corrigió inmediatamente.

- _El vendrá a buscarme… lo hará porque me ama… el vendrá…_ -se dijo asimismo

---

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Deidara había desaparecido, todo ese tiempo había vivido un infierno con el Uchiha menor pero ni el ni Itachi perdían las esperanzas de volverse a ver. Itachi no se daba por vencido y su búsqueda continuaba, Deidara aguantaba de todo por amor al Uchiha mayor, ninguno se dejaría vencer y estaban seguros de que se encontrarían de nuevo. Sin saber que sería muy pronto…

---

- Vamos, camina! –Sasuke llevaba hacia el exterior al rubio, jalándolo por los cabellos, habían pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y era hora de encontrar un nuevo escondite.

Cuando salieron, el rubio pudo notar que estaban en medio de la nada, observo los alrededores, llenos de maleza y grandes árboles. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para intentar escapar, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y le propino un golpe en las costillas, cosa que no esperaba el pelinegro, Sasuke se doblego ante el dolor y Deidara echo a correr. Era ahora o nunca.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la espesura del bosque sintiendo a Sasuke detrás, escuchando sus amenazas pero no le importo. Avanzo un poco más hasta llegar a otro claro y se percato de que Sasuke no le seguía, giró la cara y no lo veía pero cuando volvió el rostro, justo frente a el la figura del Uchiha menor y una mirada asesina.

Se paralizo al verlo, pero el solo pensar que podría ser libre y estar con Itachi de nuevo lo armo de valor para enfrentársele. Sabía que no tenía su arma principal, la arcilla, y que su taijutsu no era la gran cosa pero aun así le lanzo una patada al Uchiha menor.

Este la esquivo sin dificultad alguna y devolviéndole el golpe.

- Jamás podrás ganarme! Jamás podrás escapar de mi! –decía mientras esquivaba y golpeaba al rubio, sorprendentemente Deidara había aguantado bastante pero un golpe de lleno al estómago lo hizo doblegarse y caer al suelo.

- No me gusta hacerte daño, pero tú me lo pides a gritos… -dijo burlonamente

- Itachi… -susurro el rubio

- Ya te dije que Itachi no vendrá… ya olvídalo, recuerda que me tienes a mi… -rio

---

Seguía su recorrido por el bosque, hace más de dos semanas que había perdido a sus compañeros pero sabía que estos estaban bien, esos ABUS no eran rivales para unos inmortales, y llevaba el mismo tiempo sin regresar a la guarida.

No podía y no quería… le amaba demasiado y nunca se perdonaría el abandonarlo. A lo lejos escucho unas voces y sin saber por qué o de quién eran se dirigió al lugar.

Se acerco con precaución y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto que se trataba de Sasuke, si ya le odiaba su ira aumento a niveles inimaginables al ver a su rubio tirado en el piso y lastimado

- El te ha olvidado! Y no ven… -no termino la oración ya que Itachi le había propinado una patada en plena espalda, haciendo que cayera a unos metros. Rápidamente se acerco a Deidara y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Deidara! Perdóname! Perdóname! –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

- Itachi… -susurro el rubio, haciendo que el abrazo sea mucho más fuerte- Itachi… viniste… -sonrió

- Deidara… -miro con odio a Sasuke- Maldito… Qué le has hecho?! –

- Solo nos hemos divertido un poco… no es así, Dei-chan? –levantándose y sonriendo soberbio

- Me las pagaras… Sasuke… -dejo a Deidara a un lado y se coloco en posición de batalla- Pelea, maldito cobarde… -mostrando el Sharingan en los ojos

- Veremos quien gana… -haciendo lo mismo

El primero en atacar fue Sasuke, lanzando golpes y patadas que Itachi esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad pero a medida de que la pelea avanzaba su nivel de pelea descendía. Su vista había empezado a fallarle tiempo atrás, no era secreto en la organización, su Sharingan se deterioraba.

El uso del Sharingan exigía un gran gasto de chakra y poco a poco perdía la delantera en la pelea, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.

- Que lastima… –se burlo- Parece que el gran Uchiha Itachi será vencido esta vez… -

Itachi hizo una mueca de enojo y soltó un golpe, Sasuke lo evito y se lo devolvió, esta vez le dio de lleno en las costillas, Itachi se contorsiono de dolor y cayo de rodillas.

- Me das lástima… todos tiemblan al escuchar tu nombre… y ahora, ahora acabaras muerto de forma tan patética… que vergüenza… -decía mientras el chidori se hacía presente en sus manos.

- Itachi… -susurro el rubio

- Esta vez… yo gane!! –dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba contar Itachi, quien no se había recuperado

- Itachi!!! –

---

Itachi mantenía los ojos abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que veía y Sasuke tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

- Deidara… -murmuro Itachi

Deidara se interpuso entre Sasuke e Itachi, recibiendo el chidori por el, atravesándole el pecho. La sangre resbalaba por su boca y por el pecho, Sasuke se aparto unos metros y el cuerpo del rubio se precipitaba al suelo.

Antes de impactarse contra el piso Itachi lo recibió en brazos.

- Deidara…? –pregunto al borde del llanto

- Itachi… -le dijo y este le abrazo fuertemente hacia si- E-estas… bien…? –Itachi no lo soporto y un río de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas

- No… no me dejes… no te mueras… -mirando al rubio- Deidara… no me dejes… -

- Itachi… -poso una mano en la mejilla de este y le sonrío dulcemente- T-te… a… te amo… -esas fueron sus últimas palabras, su mano bajo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, cerro los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir… incluso muerto, su rostro mostraba aquella hermosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

- Yo también te amo… -le dijo llorando y abrazándolo contra su pecho

- Maldición! –Sasuke- Mi querido rubio ha muerto… -ante esto el Uchiha mayor fijo su mirada en el, y su rostro se lleno de ira- Es una pena que no lo hayas probado… era maravilloso en la cama –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Maldito… -dijo entre dientes- Me las pagaras… -colocando el cuerpo del rubio en un lugar seguro y mirando a Sasuke lleno de odio

- Así…? Eso ya lo veremos… -en posición de batalla

- Esta será el último enfrentamiento… -haciendo lo mismo

- En eso tienes razón… -riendo de forma soberbia- Ataca!! -

---

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Deidara, Itachi había matado a Sasuke y regreso a la guarida Akatsuki con el cuerpo del rubio donde le velaron, muy a su estilo. Todos vestían sus gabardinas con inciensos en sus manos como símbolo de respeto, estaban callados alrededor del féretro del menor mientras Itachi estaba con el corazón destrozado…

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, si antes era retraído ahora lo era mucho más. Si acaso salía para comer o dar un pequeño paseo por la guarida, estaba muerto en vida.

Desde la ventana miraba el cielo, negro de las nubes tan espesas que navegaban por el azul cielo, era curioso que esa lluvia estuviese cayendo de esas inmensidades.

Tenía los ojos clavados en el cielo, el cual estaba llorando, su pecho dolía, no sabía que hacer pero al parecer sus pies tomaron esa decisión por él. Caminó lentamente para salir de la habitación y a los pasillos, y salió dejando la lluvia caer por su rostro, empezaba a empaparse pero no le importo.

- Deidara... –susurro levemente

Cerró sus ojos dejando que el aire frío tocara su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse y recordó las palabras de Sasuke:

_Me vengare de ti, te voy a destrozar…_

Sasuke había cumplido su promesa, se había vengado de el, no le mato pero lo dejo muerto en vida… cobro venganza… una cruel venganza…

Luego, aún mirando el cielo se dijo asimismo… No utilizare mis ojos para llorar, si la lluvia lo hace por mi... No humedeceré mi rostro con lágrimas, si la lluvia empapa por completo mi cuerpo…

No tengo necesidad de llorar la muerte de mi amado, si el cielo lloraba por él humedeciendo mi lama y mi corazón ……

--------- The end ---------

**Owari!!**

**Ojala y les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en este ff ya que va dedicado a alguien muy especial para mi :3 (es una maldita, me pide que le dedique ff y no me deja reviews¬¬) jem, jem… como decía, (qué decía?O_o) así! Nos vemos en otro ff, hasta la próxima, chao cuídense mucho, bye bye, see you later, Sayonara!!! XD**


End file.
